The present invention relates to a method of producing organic fertilizer with the use of nitrogen fixing bacillus Further, it relates also to an apparatus for practicing the aforesaid method.
As is well known by any expert in the art, there have been hitherto made a number of proposals as to a method of producing organic fertilizer. To practice the conventional methods various kinds of raw materials and processes were employed but each of them has drawbacks in terms of procurement of raw material and cost.